


Broken

by dumb_bitch_disease



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is hank's son, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_bitch_disease/pseuds/dumb_bitch_disease
Summary: Hank is broken and you are too. Maybe the both of you could help each other cope.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Female Reader, Hank Anderson/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Meeting Again

It had been a long day, well more like a long year. You moved back to Detroit because the chaos of the city was the only thing you truly knew anymore. A year ago, you caught your wife of ten years cheating on you with your best friend, and things starting going even farther down hill than they already were. You decided to quit your job three months ago, and moved to Detroit to get a job at a firm that specialized in android cases. You wanted to help the androids that faced abuse from their "owners", and this was the only thing keeping you alive. You hoped that this new job would bring you satisfaction and most important, happiness. You never let yourself grieve over the divorce, it was a waste of time, but this day, you were missing her. More like missing the connection, missing the happy times of your relationship. Missing happiness. You found yourself going into a bar, Jimmy's Bar. You walked in, seeing that the place was kind of a mess, dirty and smelled of sweat, but you didn't care. You wanted to get drunk and it didn't matter where you got it from. You sat down on and ordered yourself a whiskey. You were planning on drinking alone, but a man came and sat next to you. It was odd, he didn't even notice you there, but there were many open seats available. He looked oddly familiar to you. If only you could see his full face. 

Trying to come up with something to say, he spoke. "I've never seen you around here, you new?" His voice was rough and gravelly, but under roughness of his voice, there was something even more familiar.

"I recently moved here." You replied.

"Why would you move to a shithole city like Detroit?" He asked.

"I grew up here, and I missed it in a messed up way. It's the only thing that has stayed the same, even with technology booming. It's still the same as it was in 1985 as it is now." 

"Shit, your pretty old." He chuckled.

"Look whose talking, you have a full head of grey hair. Though, I will say you are mighty lucky that you still have hair, old man."

"Haha, very funny. But you are right about this city. Fuckin' weird how it draws it's people back." He took a long drink from his beer, but then seemed surprised. "Y/N L/N? Is that you?"

Suddenly it clicked, he was Hank Anderson, your best friend from high school. "Fuck, I could barely recognize you." You took a sip from your drink. "You got old." 

"Oh please, we are the same age. Don't play that shit with me. What the hell happened to you? 'haven't talked to you in decades."

"Well I-" You didn't want to rehash everything about your ex-wife. "Life fucked me in the ass, that's what happened." 

"Guess were in the same boat. After the android revolution, this city has gone further in shit. So many people and androids gettin' killed. It's fucked." He sighed. "Day after day, going to crime scenes, trying to figure out who killed who."

You remembered after high school he wanted to become a police officer. It seemed like yesterday, he was so fired up about it, now he seems so worn out. "Yeah, well I get to represent androids now, and since looking at their cases, I have lost a lot of faith in humanity. People will treat them like punching bags. They seem to have more humanity than humans do."

"I'm sure you're a kick-ass lawyer though. In high school, you never took anyone's bullshit. I really admired you for that." It almost seemed like he was blushing. 

You both talked and drank for a couple more hours, reminiscing about old times together, when things weren't that complicated. It felt nice to talk to Hank, you didn't realize how much you truly missed being around him. You wanted to keep talking to him, but someone ran into the bar. 

"Hank! I was worried about you, you would have normally came home about an hour ago."

"Shit, sorry Connor. I lost track of time." You looked in confusion. Why was an android concerned about where he was? Who is this guy? Hank grabbed a napkin and wrote down his number. "I have this cut this short. Call me sometime, or not. I'm not your mom or anything." 

"Ok, I'll think about it." You laughed. As he was walking away you thought, maybe this won't be that bad after all.


	2. Asking out

When you went home, the only thing you could think about was Hank. He was someone you could be real with, someone that you could be yourself. Something was a little off with Hank though. You could see the pain exuding from his eyes. He seemed tired, not physically, but mentally. You were worried about him, something was wrong. Hank seemed happy when he saw, you thought his name was Connor, coming to pick him up. It made you feel better that someone was able to be there for him. Hank would never tell anyone if he had a problem and constantly bottled things up, so you hoped that he was able to talk to Connor about it.

Good thing it was Friday because you stayed up till 2 am thinking about Hank and your new job. You were tossing and turning, not able to fall asleep. It seemed like your old feelings about Hank came back. You sighed in frustration, and got up from your bed and getting into your car. It had been three hours since you had a drink, feeling safe enough to drive. Besides you only had two drinks since you were so interested in talking with Hank. Maybe you could ask him if you both would want to do something. Trying not to focus about your feelings, you hopped into the car. There's something about going for a drive, showering, or walking when you needed to think about something. You drove into your old neighborhood and you saw your childhood house still standing. It was a bit different, but not a lot has changed. It's still a bit run down just like always.

You looked down at the clock. It was 3:08. _Shit_. You drove back to your apartment and got back into bed. You finally were able to get some sleep and this time, it was restful sleep. 

When you woke up, it was 10:30 am. You haven't slept in like this since your college days. You looked at your phone and thought to reach out to Hank. You called him and it took a couple rings for to him to pick up. "Hello? What the hell do you want?" He grumbled. It seemed like your call just woke him up.

"Shit, did I wake you? Sorry Hank, 'thought you would be up by now." You laughed nervously.

"Y/N? What are you doing calling this early in the morning?"

"Uh, it's 10:30. 'Don't think it's that early. Anyway, I was wondering if, uh-" For some reason, you got really nervous. "uh, if you wanted to maybe wantedtogetdinnertonight." You whispered.

"For someone who has a really strong backbone, you are terrible at asking people out." He chuckled.

Your face was hot and red. "Uh, well it doesn't have to be a d-date. That's not what I was im-implying." 

There was a long pause. "Oh, then this is kind of awkward." He mumbled.

"If you wanted it to be a date, I-I wouldn't be opposed per say." 

"Ok...well then, where do you want to get dinner then?" 

You really didn't think this through. You had no idea what the hell you were saying. _Quick think of something!_ "I could make something and we could watch a movie. You don't have to come out of obligation or anything." You haven't felt this nervous about someone since first dating your ex. 

"Stop it, I want to be there, kid. What time do you want me to be over, and what's your address?"

You rolled your eyes. "Quit calling me kid. How about 5:30? My address is xxx." 

"Well, this beats gettin' drunk at Jimmy's. See you tonight." Hank joked. 

After getting off the phone you screamed. _Why was I like this?! I am so embarrassing!_ Although you were mortified how you acted, you couldn't hide the fact that you were excited. But what would you cook for dinner. You felt like an idiot.


	3. Date Part 1

You nervously searched for a recipe online that you could make for dinner. You questioned why you invited hi, over instead of just going to a restaurant. After a good ten minutes of looking for something to make, you just decided on pizza instead. You sent a text to see if that's alright.

_Hey, is it ok if I buy pizza tonight?_

_That's more than ok_

You laughed to yourself. Hank was a simple man to please. 

* * *

It was around 6 when he knocked on your door and he came in with a bottle of wine. "I provide the drinks if your gonna provide the food." He said. 

"Can't argue with that logic." You smiled. He looked different from yesterday, he was all cleaned up, he looked really good. You lead him to your table and opened up the pizza boxes. Hank dropped his wallet and a small photo fell out. It was a young boy, couldn't have been older than six. You could see a bit of Hank in the boy. You picked up his wallet and photo and gave it back to him. "Who's the kid?" You gestured to the photo.

"He is-" Hank went silent for a bit. "He _was_ my son, Cole." You cursed under your breath, what a great conversation to have on a first date.

"I'm so sorry for bringing that up. I'm an idiot." You sighed.

"It's ok, do you uh-" He looked away from me. "Do you want to know what happened?" He asked. This was really out of character for him, when you knew him, he was always closed off, only being vulnerable with you a couple times. 

"If that's ok with you." You replied carefully.

He explained the whole story of him getting in to a car accident, how his son died from surgery complications done by an android, and how his wife blamed him for the death of their son, so she left him. You were quiet, trying to process all the information he revealed to you. He looked at you nervously, waiting for your response. 

"Wow, I am so...that is just awful." It broke your heart to hear how he not only lost his son, but his wife too, not to mention that she blamed him for it. 

Hank took a long drink from his wine glass. "Sorry to bring down the mood. Connor was the one who helped me accept that it wasn't my fault, and it wasn't the android's fault either. Connor is like my son now." He chuckled. "To move from my own sad bullshit, I have to ask, did you end up ever marrying someone? I always thought you would have kids and a wife or husband."

"That's a really forward question." You raised your eyebrow. 

"Well, I did explain how I lost my son and divorced my wife, so I think I'm entitled to know."

You felt embarrassed. "Right...I was married but I got divorced a year ago. We were together for ten years. She came from a loaded family and loved the troupe of a rich person falling in love with a poor person. Think of the song, _Uptown Girl_ , by Billy Joel. I was Billy Joel and she was Christie Brinkley. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was just a play thing for her. She was obsessed with a relationship, didn't matter who it was. She was extremely controlling over me, like she was infatuated with the idea of having children, but she didn't want to get pregnant. We tried everything for me to get pregnant, but was only left with five miscarriages. I was in my early forties, so it made sense that I wouldn't be able to get pregnant, but she was in her mid thirties and yet she refused to get pregnant. It was extremely hard on me mentally and physically and she didn't support me through that terrible point in my life. After that, I should have realized the huge red flags, but I stayed for nine more painful years. So, a year ago, I came home from work early because I wasn't feeling good, and she was fucking my best friend. Her excuse was that I was too boring and I couldn't bare children for her, but my best friend could. She told me that it was my fault for being 'broken'. Then she accused me of cheating because I am bi, and all bi people cheat, so it was ok for her to cheat. So, I divorced her ass and nine months later a move back to Detroit to run away from that bullshit." You felt a huge weight of your shoulders from finally telling someone the whole story, tears almost welling up in your eyes.

"Shit. Guess we are both fucked up." Hank murmured. 

"This wasn't what I was really expecting this night to go down." You both laughed a bit to hard, releasing the stress and tension from the room and your lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hank needs more love tbh, also you are the same age as Hank because I feel there aren't enough fics that have you and Hank as the same age. Also, you are bi in this. Anyway, hope yall like it.


End file.
